Feathertail's Kits
This is my WHAT IF Feathertail had survived Fanfiction Hi, i adopted this so I'll be writing it now. --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 20:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 Feathertail gave her brother what she knew would be her last glance, and leaped of the rock, and clung onto the pointy rock hanging from the ceiling. She had planned not to scream as she fell as to give Crowpaw and Stormfur, the two cats she loved the best, the knowledge that she was not scared. But she couldn't help it. As she plunged from the roof of the cave, she let out a high-pitched caterwaul. Then everything went black. 'No, NO! Feathertail, no! Don't leave me!' murmured a familiar voice. It was obviously in pain, and it hurt her to the core. She slowed blinked open her eyes to look into the sparkling blue eyes of her beloved, Crowpaw. The gray tom was crouching beside her, and the grief and shock was raw in his eyes. She could hear a group of cats a few foxlengths away, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. But she didn't care. What mattered was now, with Crowpaw. "I love you." she said, simply. "Please don't go Feathertail. We need you. I'' need you." he replied. Desperation entering his cries. She blinked. A gray tom heard her voice, and scrambled over to stand on her other side. It was her brother, Stormfur. "Feathertail... " he managed to choke out. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew there was nothing she could do. There was nothing she could tell him, as anything at all would only make his pain worse. She couldn't do that to him, if she could help it. But she had to say something, she realised. He would think she was angry at him in her last moments of life if she said nothing. Staring into the depths of her brother's gaze, and then after a moment, Crowpaw's, she murmured one word. "Goodbye." Darkness overwhelmed her, and she shut her eyes for the last time. A familiar scent came to Feathertail's attention. It was something she had not smelt in seasons, yet she would recognise it if she had never scented it before. "Silverstream, mother!" She opened her eyes in shock, but as she looked around, a realisation dawned on her. She was on the other side of the stars, yet still in the rocky cave were the Tribe of Rushing Water had chosen for their home. the silver tabby whom her father had fallen in love with approached the young warrior from the waterfall. "Silverstream! I miss you so much! So does Graystripe. I remember when he lived in RiverClan with us. He has never gotten over you." Pain filled her mother's eyes. "But please, I don't want to join you yet! The others need me. I can't leave them like this. Look at them! I love you, but... I'm not ready to join you yet." She gazed around at the cats that filled the cave. Tawnypelt seemed to be in shock, Squirrelpaw was quiet for the first time in moons, while Bramleclaw was trying to comfort her. Stormfur and Crowpaw remained by her side, overwhelmed with grief. "You love Crowpaw." Silverstream said simply, gazing upon the gray tom with sympathy in her eyes. He was resting his head into Feathertail's body nearby. It was not an accusation, nor was it angry. It was just a simple statement. To Feathertail, however, it was the first time she had heard her mother's voice, and she quivered with excitement, and couldn't help but let out a small squeak. "Yes, more than anything." She replied. Warmth filled her mother's gaze, although it had not been lacking in it before. "You shall not join the ranks of the starry warriors tonight, my special one. I am so proud of you, you have done so much." Everthing began to fade black as Feathertail returned to those who loved her most. Chapter 2 Everything was quiet, except the distant roar of the waterfall in the background. Feathertail drowsily opened her eyes, still in shock. She didn't notice the weight crushing her until some of it disappeared. She turned her head in order to see what was happening. "Feathertail!" Crowpaw dropped the rock he was holding as his eyes lit up. "OWWWWW!" She yelled, as the weight suddenly landed on her. It wasn't incredibly heavy, but she was weak and very sore from the fall, or as she saw it, her jump. "Sorry!" He scrambled to pick it up with his teeth, awkwardly, and placed it a bit away. "We though you were... you were..." "I'm not dead," she replied weakly, understanding the gray tom's troubles and grief perfectly. The two of of them were meant to be together, they knew and loved each other so well. She shut her eyes again. She was exhausted, and just the energy used to keep her eyes open was already beginning to take it's toll. Crowpaw seemed both shocked and so happy he couldn't stop moving at the same time. He chose to keep quiet. He didn't want to disturb the beautiful cat nearby, but he couldn't leave her side either. He just simply gazed upon his love whom he thought he had lost forever. Many moments passed before anything happened at all. Footsteps began to be audible above the noise of the water falling, and a familiar scent became stronger and stronger until it was right beside him. A dark ginger she cat spoke softly in Crowpaw's ear; "She really loved you, you know. I know her spirit is watching us now, as we '''speak!' Feathertail!"she exclaimed. Feathertail had turned to look at her as she spoke. "You're alive!" "I know..." she replied softly. Squirrelpaw paused, and then gently attempted to lift another rock. "Help me, will you, you stupid furball!" she teased Crowpaw when she was unable to lift the rock by herself. The gray tom came to life immediately, realising that the dark she-cat next to him had a point. Surely Feathertail would be much more comfortable if they could get all of the rocks off of her. Earlier they had been digging her out as to move her for her burial, but now the reasons were much more urgent. The apprentices, although together, hardly managed to move the weight of that one rock, even the few foxlengths Squirrelpaw forced Crowpaw to. "The further we move it, the more room we have to place other rocks nearer by, and so as we get more tired, we move them shorter distances." Crowpaw could see the logic although he didn't want to admit it. Grumbling, he accepted, and helped the fiery young cat drag the heavy stone. Once that rock was safely out of the way, the two young cats moved onto another. They were staring to move the fourth one when Feathertail spoke again, without moving. "That feels much better..." she mumbled. Crowpaw let go of the rock, and left Squirrelpaw to mutter something about 'stupid tom cats', rushing to Feathertail's side. Their gazes met, and Crowpaw spoke first, after a short pause. "You're going to be alright." he spoke, with conviction, and although he was uncertain he didn't let it show in his voice. "Of course I will. I know." The moment was disrupted by a loud voice from the other side of the cave. "What are you doing? We agreed to take the rocks outside, remember?" "Yeah, we were. That was until we realised that Feathertail is alive!" shot the arrogant Squirrelpaw back at the voice. "Feathertail's alive!? She can't be!" said another voice, growing rapidly nearer even as it sounded. Feathertail let out a groan. "You lot have no imagination!". Chapter 3 Dawn shards shone through the waterfall, making dazzling flashing lights on the walls of the caves. Everything was still except the torrent of water at the mouth of the cave. Stormfur stirred from his sleep, where he was curled up next to his sister. Quietly and carefully, he stood up and stretched, trying to get the cramps he had picked up in the cold night air out of his muscles and joints. A huge yawn escaped his lips, as he started to pad towards the mouth of the cave. With no emotion which he could distinguish, he reflected back on the last few days. Feathertail had been freed and carryed back to a sleeping place before dawn had arrived the day before. She was recovering fast, as she had spirit, and she was already up and walking on her own four paws by moonfall. Stormfur was feeling mixed emotions. He wanted to leave these acursed mountains, and get back to the clans so they could finish their quest. But he didn't want to leave his true love behind, Brook. They had been growing closer everyday, and although they had only been together for a few weeks, they knew each other well. Brook was amazing, he reflected. But how could he stay with her, like he so desperatly wanted to, while she couldn't leave her tibe and he couldn't leave his clan? He put these thoughts out of his mind. Feathertail was alive, and nearly recovered. That is surely all that mattered? Stormfur sighed. He would have to make the decision later. He still had time, Feathertail needed at least 3 more sunrises before she was recovered enough to get out of the cave, let alone walk home to the Clans. As if she could tell what he was thinking, Feathertail's eyes fluttered open, "Stormfur?" she said groggily. Even when she was exhausted from recovery and just waking up, her voice was pretty. Stormfur smiled. Feathertail purred when she saw him and even more when she saw Crowpaw padding over anxiously as he always had when he heard Feathertail talk. To Stormfur it had grown quite annoying but it just seemed to make Feathertail love the pesky apprentice more. "Are you ok?" Crowpaw asked in fear, his eyes showing the same frightened cat he had been when he had almost lost his love forever. Feathertail nodded and the smoky gray apprentice let out a sigh. Stormfur would've liked to stay and chat, but he had just spotted Brook across the cave. He hurried a good bye to Crowpaw and licked Feathertail's head before running to join Brook. I've got lots of time... Chapter 4 Feathertail stretched her legs. She hated being inside all the time feeling so useless. But she figured that she was alive and with her friends so surely she could survive a few days of boredom? She had been so sure then...now she was just bored. She batted at a crinkled brown leaf that blew past her. "Hey, stop it!" Feathertail turned ever so slightly to see Crowpaw running at her. She sighed. She loved Crowpaw so much but every time he saw her doing something he stopped her. She would always be angry but once she saw the love and worry in his eyes she relented. He could worry over her, she had almost died for him, hadn't she? So she sighed and relaxed into her nest. Finally! Feathertail burst out of the cave. "Now be careful and don't-" Crowpaw was saying. But she was so happy she couldn't listen. After a few more days, both Crowpaw and Stoneteller deemed her fine to travel. So with a few good byes, they were going. Feathertail looked at the group. Squirrelpaw was already arguing with Brambleclaw, no surprise there. Feathertail purred. Crowpaw was pressed against her, nervously telling her over and over to be carefuly and watch out. Feathertail scanned the group. Stormfur wasn't with them. "Where's Stormfur?" she asked Crowpaw. "And make sure to-huh? Oh. I thin he was talking with that mountain cat Brook..." Feathertail raced back inside the cave, enjoying the luxorious feeling of running and skidded to a halt when she saw Stormfur and Brook padding towards her. "Hey!" she purred. Then she saw neither of them was smiling. She felt scared. What happened? "What's wrong?" she whispered. "I'm staying here." Stormfur told her flatly. Feathertail stared at him, shock slicing through her. No, she can't have survived death only to have her brother snatched away by the Tribe.... "No..." she murmered. "Yes, I am. But save the Clans sister. Wehn you pass through to go to our new home, I'll be waiting for you." he licked the top of her head. "Now go." In a daze, she stumbled out of the cave to were the group was waiting. "Where's Stormfur?" asked Brambleclaw cheerfully. Feathertail felt tears pricking at her eyes. "He's staying." she said as she brushed past them, padding alone down the rock trail. Chapter 5 Half a moon later... Feathertail breathed out in relief. We were home. She stood with my friends, in between Crowpaw and Tawnypelt, looking at the territories and forest below us in relief. Then, as one, they raced down the hill we were standing on, into their home. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw called good bye to them, and raced to ThunderClan. Tawnypelt broke off in the other direction, waving her tail good bye. Crowpaw and Feathertail raced together, across the moor, side by side. They broke as he saw a patrol running towards them. "I'll see you soon." she told him. His blue eyes were serious, "I love you Feathertail. Meet me at Fourtrees tonight. Or whatever's left of it." Feathertail remembered the horrible sight of the wrecked oaks from the top of the hill and shuddered, nodding, her heart filling with love. Crowpaw raced off towards the patrol and Feathertail ran back to RiverClan. Feathertail raced into camp, smiling. Leopardstar and Mistyfoot were in the center of the clearing, talking. Mistyfoot looked up and saw her, her face spasming with happiness and confusion and even some anger. "Feathertail!" Pretty soon heads were poking out of the dens, everyone crowded around Feathertail." "Where's Stormfur?" "Where were you?" "Did the Twolegs get you?" "What happened?" The voices clamored and Leopardstar waved her tail for silence. "I will speak to Feathertail alone. Then she can tell you all her story." The RiverClan leader narrowed her eyes at Feathertail. "Come." The RiverClan's leaders den was truely a pretty place. Blossoms burst around the tree which stratcheed tall in the sky, branches spreading apart, holding out bright green leaves to the sun. She lead me inside a spacious holllow between the roots where a rabbit lay, probably brought in by an apprentice, and a comfy looking nest sat, "Now," Leopardstar sat down on the floor, Feathertail followed her lead. "Tell me everything." Chapter 6 The moon shone brightly on Four Trees. The leafs shimmered, reminding Feathertail of the mountains where the sunlight danced in the cave. Where her brother was staying. Her heart felt heavy. Then she saw Crowpaw and ran over to him. "Crowpaw!" He spun around and saw her, and grinned, eyes alive with happiness. "Feathertail!" he ran over to her and touched his nose to hers. Then he pulled away,. eyes shining, "Guess what!" "What?" The excitement from his eyes was making her feel happy and lively too. "I'm not Crowpaw anymore!" his eyes shone in the moonlight and she stared at him, wondering what he meant. Then something clicked in her brain and she let out a purr. "That's amazing Crow...what's your name now?" "Crowfeather." he said, giving her a look. "I'm Crowfeather now." Feathertail's eyes widened, "Does Tallstar know..?" Crowfeather shook his head. "No. He just gave me the name. But do you think it means something?" his blue eyes shone like the sky. "Do you think it's a sign from StarClan? That we're meant to be together?" Feathertail nodded, smiling, "I guess so." Crowfeather wrapped his tail around her, "I don't need a sign to know we belong together." he murmered. Feathertail pressed against him, relizing that he was getting bigger then her now. She looked up at the moon, never wanting the night to end. Chapter 7 Category:Dawnfeather's Fan Fictions